This invention relates to an acoustic guitar bridge and to an acoustic guitar including such a bridge.
Acoustic guitar bridges are known which use two adjustment screws passing through the ends of a saddle member for supporting the strings of a guitar and engaging in two female threaded bushes secured to the guitar body. This is an unsatisfactory arrangement because there is an uneven distribution of vibration to the guitar body; all the vibration from the saddle member being imparted directly to the bushes fixed to the guitar body. Better quality guitars do not use this arrangement but seat the saddle member into a wooden block attached to the guitar body. Setting the desired height of the saddle member above the body of the guitar is not, however, easy to accomplish and involves paring the saddle member to reduce that height or adding shims in the slot receiving the saddle member to increase the height. Some of the better quality guitars also include transducer elements which are arranged at the base of the slot which receives the saddle member. That is to say, the saddle member sits on the transducer element and, as a result, the more even distribution of vibration given by this type of acoustic guitar bridge is effectively lost.
The present invention seeks to provide an acoustic guitar bridge which overcomes these disadvantages.